Children of the Damned
Sumário O episódio começa com Damon interrompendo Elena e Stefan na cama. Damon lhes lembra que ele pode ser confiável, então os deixa. A cena pula para Damon e Katherine em 1864. Em flashbacks, Stefan e Damon irão recordar ao longo do tempo as ações que foram tomadas pelas pessoas da cidade que incluem a seu pai, Giuseppe Salvatore, levando aos eventos devastadores que causaram a quebra em seu relacionamento. No presente, o encontro entre Bonnie e Ben toma a um rumo assustador quando ela descobre que ele é um vampiro. Elena ajuda Stefan e Damon na corrida para encontrar um antigo jornal em falta que pertenceu ao pai de Elena. Enquanto isso Stefan descobre a verdadeira razão do interesse de Alaric tanto com o jornal, como a história da cidade e que a maneira para abrir a tumba está no Grimório. Embora Anna tenha roubado o diário antes que Stefan poderia levá-lo de Alaric, Stefan conseguiu uma fotocópia do diário que Alaric tinha feito. Stefan e Elena vão à tumba de Giuseppe Salvatore para encontrar o livro do feitiço de Emily. A amiga de Jeremy, Anna acaba sendo a filha de Pearl, uma das vampiras presas na tumba debaixo da igreja. Damon leva o diário dela e vai para a sepultura de seu pai. Damon acha Elena e Stefan lá depois eles cavam o Grimório da tumba de seu pai. Damon leva o livro. Stefan traz Elena casa e desce escadas para chegar a uma aspirina. Ele então descobre que Jeremy está com Anna. Stefan reconhece o nome dela e corre para cima para saber que Elena desapareceu. Personagens Personagens Principais * Nina Dobrev como Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce * Paul Wesley como Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder como Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen como Jeremy Gilbert * Sara Canning como Jenna Sommers * Zach Roerig como Matt Donovan (créditos apenas) * Michael Trevino como Tyler Lockwood (créditos apenas) * Matt Davis como Alaric Saltzman Personagens Convidados * James Remar como Giuseppe Salvatore * Malese Jow como Anna * Bianca Lawson como Emily Bennett * Kelly Hu como Pearl * Sean Faris como Ben McKrittick Co-Estrelando * Ric Reitz como Benjamin Lockwood * Joe Knezevich como Johnathan Gilbert * Charles Van Eman como Empresário * Thomas Elliott Cocheiro * Phillip Devona como Sr. Forbes Narrações :Alaric: (lendo diário de Johnathan) eu encontrei Barnette e Giuseppe esta noite. Eu vi o ceticismo nos olhos deles quando eu mostrei a eles o relógio. :Anna: (lendo diário de Johnathan) Eu vi ela hoje de novo, a mulher mais bonita da cidade, e com um nome tão bonito, Pearl. Quotes :Katherine: E é assim como deve ser feito. :Damon: O que aconteceu com os corpos? :Katherine: Nós vamos levá-los para a floresta e os outros animais vão comê-los. :Ben: Por que você me escolheu? :Anna: Eu precisava de alguém que pudesse ser meus olhos e ouvidos. O garçom de uma pequena cidade pode dar conta do recado. :Ben: Mas existem muitos garçons aqui. Por que eu? :Anna: Você estaa triste, Ben, você não tinha propósito. :Damon: Acorda dorminhoco. :Stefan: O que você está fazendo? :Elena: Damon, por favor! :Damon: Ah, não seja tão obscena. :Stefan: Sério, sai daqui. :Damon: Se eu ver alguma coisa que eu nunca tenha visto antes, eu vou dar um dólar. :Stefan: Existem outros jeito de obter o que queremos. Você não tem que sair matando as pessoas. O Damon não tem respeito pela vida humana. Ele gosta de causar a dor nos outros. Por 145 anos, todas as vezes que eu abaixei a guarda e deixei Damon voltar para a minha vida ele fez algo que me faça arrepender disso. Eu não vou cometer esse erro mais uma vez. :Giuseppe: (olhando o relógio dos Gilbert) Temos que acreditar que isso daí vai rastrear um deles? :Barnette: O que é isso? Magia? :Johnathan Gilbert: É ciências. :Barnette: Eu só vou acreditar quando ver. :Alaric: Eu também sou um historiador. E enquanto pesquisava sobre a Virginia, fiz algumas descobertas sobre sua cidade. :Stefan: Então você dá uma de Van Helsing? :Damon: Ela sabe que ele acaba com ela se ele souber a verdade. :Stefan: Não se falarmos com ele, explicar o que sentimos. Ele poderia nos ajudar. :Damon: Você ficou maluco? Papai enfiaria uma estaca nela antes que ele mesmo. :Damon: (para Jeremy) De quem você está fugindo? :Jeremy: Uma garota, Anna. Ela pode ser-- hum...-- persistente. :Damon: Ela é gostosa? :Jeremy: É, é, mas ela é meio estranha. :Damon: Se é gostosa não importa, acredita em mim. (começa uma conversa entre Jenna e Elena na cozinha) :Jenna: (sussurra sobre Damon) Ele é bonito demais! (Elena faz um gesto para ela parar de falar) :Damon sorri. :Elena: (sussurra) Ele é ridículo! :Damon rola os olhos. :Anna: (interrompe o beijo de Katherine e Damon) Srta. Belle está chegando. :Pearl: (abraça Anna) Obrigada Annabelle. :Giuseppe: Stefan, essas criaturas são as piores coisas do inferno, eles têm a capacidade de controlar sua mente, seduzir seu espírito. Eles são mortais. Devem ser destruídos. Aqueles que estão com eles, aqueles que trazem vergonha para sua família serão destruídos também. :Giuseppe: (falando sobre Katherine) Vá buscar o xerife, diga-lhe que temos uma vampira. :Stefan: O que, não! :Giuseppe: Faça o que eu disse. Nada do que você sente por ela é real. Ela é uma vampira, Stefan, um monstro! Eu te deu verbena esperando que ela se revelasse. :Damon (segura Elena) Me dá o livro Stefan, ou eu vou quebrar o pescoço dela e você e eu vamos ter uma namorada vampira! :Damon: (quando eles pegam ela) Não! Não peguem ela! :Giuseppe: (segura-o de volta) Você sabe o que eles vão fazer com você se você é for amigo deles? Você vai ser morto junto com eles! :Damon: Então deixe que me matem! :Elena: Você está bem? :Stefan: Damon estava certo. Isso é-- isso é minha culpa. :Em 1864 :Stefan: Damon! (segura Damon de volta) Damon pare, pare! Eu vou te ajudar, nós vamos trazê-la de volta! :Damon: Me ajudar?! (se solta dele) Você não acha que você já fez o suficiente? Você prometeu que não iria dizer a ele :Stefan: Eu não achei que isso iria acontecer! (vê com Damon os vampiros serem levados) :Damon: Você fez isso (se afasta) Isso é sua culpa! (foge) :Dias presentes :Stefan: Eu coloquei minha fé no meu pai, mas Damon colocou sua fé em mim, e fui eu quem o destruiu. Isso é'' minha culpa :'Elena': Você não fez nada de errado. Não se esqueça disso. Galeria Children of the Damned01.jpg|Katherine, Mystic Falls 1864. 113.jpg|Katherine em 1864. Children of the Damned02.jpg|Katherine e Pearl 1864. Children of the Damned04.jpg|Pearl 1864. Children of the Damned05.jpg|Anna 1864. Children of the Damned06.jpg|Damon e Katherine conversando com Pearl (1864). Children of the Damned07.jpg|Katherine 1864. Children of the Damned08.jpg|Pearl e Katherine, Mystic Falls 1864. Children of the Damned09.jpg|Pearl e Jonathan Gilbert 1864. Children of the Damned10.jpg|Katherine. Children of the Damned11.jpg|Katherine e Sr. Salvatore 1864. Katherine-katherine-pierce-10692453-500-333.jpg|Katherine e Pearl em 1864. damonall1864.jpg|Damon, Mystic Falls 1864. Katherine-katherine-pierce-14840866-1024-682.jpg|Katherine beijando Damon 1864. guiseppe.jpg|Sr. Salvatore 1864. Katherine-Pierce-katherine-pierce-12349703-1024-682.jpg|Katherine conversando Pearl (1864). stefan salvatore.jpg|Stefan, Mystic Falls 1864. Referências *''Children of the Damned, um filme de 1963 de ficção científica, uma sequência temática da versão de 1960 Village of the Damned. *Van Helsing, um caçador de vampiros. *Metallica, uma banda estadunidense de heavy metal. *Pearl Jam, uma banda de rock americana. *Broom Hilda, uma tira de jornal norte-americano de quadrinhos sobre uma bruxa 1.500 anos de idade. Trilha Sonora Trivia * Este episódio teve 3.99 milhões de telespectadores nos Estados Unidos. Categoria:Guia de Episódios de Vampire Diaries Categoria:1ª Temporada Categoria:Episódios de Flashbacks